The present invention relates to an improved chin strap for use with an athletic helmet and to a helmet provided with such a strap. More particularly, the chin strap of the present invention includes an easily and controllably inflatable pouch that fits over the chin of the wearer of the strap so that the degree of inflation will provide control over the tension in the strap holding the helmet in position on the head of the user.
In the athletic and other fields where protective helmets are worn, a number of alternatives have been proposed for increasing the safety of the wearer against blows to the head as a result of collisions, or other physical impacts experienced during either a racing or athletic event such as frequently occurs in football, rugby and similar sports. One alternative has involved using an inflatable lining for the helmet. This alternative, while generally successful in providing increased protection, has not gained widespread acceptance for a number of reasons. Chief among these is the lack of comfort for the wearer particularly in warm and humid weather when most outdoor athletic events take place. In addition, the expense of manufacturing and maintaining such helmets with inflatable liners has also adversely affected their acceptance. As an alternative, which is less expensive, manufacturers have employed resiliently stretchable straps to fit over the chin of a wearer and between the depending ear lobe protecting walls of the helmet. Again, while providing increased comfort compared to that provided by an inflatable liner, the stretchable chin strap has not appreciably increased the protection desired for many driving and athletic events.
The present invention provides a chin strap for an athletic helmet and a helmet is provided which will afford much greater comfort at lower expense than the structures of the prior art.
In a preferred embodiment, the chin strap of the present invention, in one form, will include two conventional strap members which may be made of woven polypropylene, nylon or similar durable fabric. Each will have one end securely attached such as by stitching or clipping to a surface of the helmet. The opposite end of each strap will have an attachment buckle to secure that end of the strap to one end of an inflatable pouch. The pouch will be in communication with a manually operable valved pump which can be actuated by a user to inflate the pouch with air while the strap is in position on the helmet and extending over the chin of the user. With this arrangement, tightening of the strap by the inflation can be effected to a degree that is comfortable for the user.
The foregoing and other advantages will become apparent as consideration is given to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings: